


Drunk and Dumb

by ItsLivvvy



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Maze, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Modern Era, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: Thomas is a lightweight and Newt convinces Minho to carry his boyfriend home.





	Drunk and Dumb

Newt knew he should've stopped Thomas after the fourth round of shots, told the barely legal kid that he'd had enough, but he didn't. He couldn't take it back now. Thomas was lying in the middle of the floor giggling about how he could see Newt's boxers when he looked up the leg of his shorts.

"Hey, Tommy could you just be a little quieter, the grown ups are talking." Newt asked, effectively shutting Thomas up for a whole 15 seconds until he started giggling again."Minho, we have to get him home." Newt gently removed Thomas's hand from tugging on the bottom of his shorts.

"Newt, I don't want to go home. I'm having fun!" Thomas exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Minho looked at Newt and nodded.

"Alright Thomas, I think Newt is right and it's time to go home now." Minho said trying to lift him into his feet, only to have Thomas collapse again.

"That was fun, like a rollercoaster." Thomas laughed, looking over at Newt and smiling wider."I love you baby." 

"I didn't know you were that drunk Tommy." Newt sighed, helping Minho get him up and then out the door.

"I'm tired. I don't want to walk." Thomas whined and Minho didn't even hesitate, he just picked Thomas up and began to fireman carry him down the street."Oh Newt." 

"I'm Minho." 

"Where's Newt?" Thomas turned his head trying to find Newt, who laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I'm right here baby." 

"I love you Newt. I love you too Minho, but not like I love Newt. It's different. You know, I'm not having sex with you Minho. I have sex with Newt all the time." Thomas slurred out and Newt's mouth fell open, but Thomas wasn't done."We literally have sex all the time like if you weren't here we'd be having sex right now." 

"We most certainly would not. You are rather intoxicated right now." Newt said, glaring at Thomas."That's enough Tommy." 

"No, we had sex this morning Minho." 

"Thomas, shut up." Minho said, jostling the boy which only made him giggle.

"Newt makes these weird noises when he's-" 

"Tommy, shut up." Newt said forcefully, not really wanting Minho in on any of the noises he made while fucking his boyfriend.

"They're so cute Minho. I would say you should hear them, but he's my boyfriend." 

"Believe me Thomas, I know." Minho replied, staring almost angrily forward.

"Minho." Thomas giggled and Newt cringed."Guess what?" 

"What?" 

"We use strawberry flavoured lube." Minho stopped walking.

"Newt, I'm going to toss your boyfriend into the bushes." Newt's eyes widened and he placed a hand on Minho's chest.

"No, you'll hurt him!" Newt said loudly, reaching out like he was going to catch Thomas in spite of the fact that the angle was so awkward he would definitely drop them.

"Do it! I'm invincible!" Thomas laughed and Newt groaned. Thomas really wasn’t helping his own case.

"Minho, think rationally." Minho looked down at Newt and shrugged.

"I am, I’m not the one so drunk I can’t walk myself home after four shots and two beers." Then he gently dropped Thomas on the grass.

"Whee." Thomas giggled and Newt scowled."I'm fine." 

"Minho, come on pick him up. He's harmless and, look, he's passed out." Newt bargained to get his awkward lump of a boyfriend home and Minho sighed before picking the limp boy back up again.

"You owe me big time." Minho whispered.

"Whatever, we can talk about it when he's safe in bed." Newt hissed.

"Why do you even date him?" Minho asked and Newt laughed.

"I really do love him sober, he brings me flowers for no reason and he's amazing in bed." Newt answered making Minho's nose scrunch up."What? You asked." Minho was quiet for a few minutes after that. The street was quiet as well, as it was 2:00am and most people would be asleep. Newt looked over to check on Tommy and found him to still be sound asleep.

"What if he wakes up again?" Minho suddenly asked.

"He won't." Newt assured him.

"But what if he does?" 

"He won't wake up. Alcohol always knocks him flat on his ass. The only thing that makes him sleep deeper is an orgasm." Newt revealed, making Minho shake his head and laugh.

"When you brought him around the first time I didn't expect this to happen one day." Newt snorted and looked up at dark, starless sky, damn light pollution.

"Yeah, well I didn't think we'd last this long either, but we did and we are." Minho looked over at him smiling.

"I knew you'd found the one. He never let you out of his sight for too long and wanted to be around you. You two just meshed well." Newt smiled and looked to check on his boyfriend again.

"You know in sorry you had to hear about my sex life like that. He doesn't seem to have a filter when he’s drunk." Newt apologized and Minho laughed.

"It was disgusting the last thing I ever needed or wanted to know was what flavour of lube my best friends used." 

"It's Tommy's favourite. I personally find the smell to be a little strong, but whatever I mean I don't have to taste it so." Minho scrunched up his nose again.

"I didn't need more information." 

"Oh I'm sorry did you not want to hear about my personal life? I listen to your stories about all the girls you sleep with and I don't like girls." 

"It's not like that Newt, be reasonable." 

"No, I'm not talking to you." That's when Thomas stirred.

"Who's not talking to me?" He asked and Newt shushed him.

"No one baby, go back to sleep." Thomas smiled and puckered up his lips. Newt gave him a quick kiss and Thomas fell right back asleep.

"You're magical Newt." Minho laughed."And I care about your personal life I just don't need the nitty gritty details of how you two have sex." 

"Well you could pay me back, unless you don't have any new stories." Newt suggested and Minho turned a little pink."Oh, so there is someone?" Minho shook his head.

"You're not meeting him if that's what you're after." 

"Him? You're more flexible than I thought Minho." 

"Oh shut up Newt, we almost dated so you knew I had no gender preference." Minho laughed and Newt smiled.

"What's his name?" 

"Gally, he's really nice." 

"Doesn't he live down the hall from you? I thought you said he was crotchety?" Newt asked, looking back to check on Thomas yet again.

"Yes, well he's less grumpy when he's getting laid." Newt snorted.

"I'm glad you're happy Min. What kind of name is Gally?" 

"Oh I'm sorry, you're accusing him of having a weird name? Says the man you goes by the name of a damn lizard." Newt pursed his lips.

"Well, my full name is Newton. What's his full name? Galileo?" Newt asked, sarcastically poking at Minho who just shrugged as best he could with Thomas still on his shoulders.

"It might be I haven't asked." He replied, shifting Thomas slightly and making Newt obsessively check him again.

"When do I get to meet him?" Newt asked, slightly offended by the snort Minho let out.

"I told you, strawberry lube, you're never going to meet him." Newt whined and jumped in front of him.

"Minho! Come on we can be civil! I'll have to let Thomas discreetly grope my ass the entire time, but we can do it!" Newt tried to negotiate with him, but Minho just rolled his eyes.

"The ass thing isn't discreet." He said, walking around Newt who let out a sigh.

" _I know._ " He groaned before running to catch up with Minho.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! This has been sitting in my notes for well over a year and now that we've all seen Newt die on the big screen I thought the fandom needed a pick me up. So drunk Thomas is the answer, obviously. This was inspired by a video I saw on twitter but I 100% can't find it now LOL.
> 
> If you have any questions here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seokjinntonic) and my [Tumblr](http://queenstonstwhorehouse.tumblr.com/) feel free to send me a message. I also track the tags 'queenstonstwhorehouse' and 'itslivvvy' on tumblr if you make me anything you want to show me. Leave kudos and comment away!


End file.
